


Lost in Oblivion

by QuiJes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, I don't even know how to tag, KuroTsuki friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow To Update, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is oblivious, Yachi the protective mom, both of them are oblivious, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiJes/pseuds/QuiJes
Summary: Kei Tsukishima disappeared for almost four years without warning anyone. Even his best friend. And that led Tadashi Yamaguchi into a downfall, considering all the problems he had to take in, not only with his best friend but also with his family, and of course, himself.But what if the blond suddenly came back? Will everything go back to normal? Or will they forever be detached to one another, while still clinging to their past?





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

 **ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏ ᴛɪᴍᴇ**.

     Tadashi Yamaguchi paced across his room as he pondered what to do. He wasn't the best at decision making, much less given a critical time like this.

     “Shit shit shit shit,” his voice sounded a little louder each word, while his hands formed into fists, half-flailing in frustration.

     He glanced at his watch for a millisecond before having the resolution to change his clothes, grabbed his things and stormed out of his room. His long brown hair was completely a mess, but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. Time’s running.

     Hearing the loud footsteps, his mom called out: “Tadashi? Where are you off t—”

     “No time. Be right back,” he replied hurriedly as he lashed out for his bike. He heard his mom called out once again but his mom’s voice seemed inaudible from inside (obviously). He winced a bit as his bruised leg stumbled upon the pedals but again: it didn’t matter.

     He trudged down the street, gaining speed although his legs and body were still sore. And that was the worst idea he ever had—biking to his death either because of increasing velocity, or because his body wasn’t even in their best condition but he still pushed on, or because he’d probably attract the police officers, or because he’d crash into someone that could probably cause the death of his dignity and most likely himself. Well, he can be an incredible idiot sometimes.

     Yamaguchi fished for his phone, his thumb working on the speed dial—which was obviously a bad idea given the fact that he’s driving in an amount of speed that a bicycle shouldn’t or normally wouldn’t have.

     “Come on, come on, answer your freakin’ phone,” he muttered which was accompanied by a loud— _beeeeeeeeep_ —and he might as well have thrown his phone off the road in annoyance if not for his money-conscious self.

     Finally reaching his destination, he tried to slow down in a failed attempt. He jumped off his bike, leaving it unattended just outside the airport.

     He rushed towards the glass door, looking around for a familiar blond hair on the departure area. The crowds seemed to have hidden the guy he was looking for, or if not, the guy could’ve departed minutes ago. Before his hope would’ve been crushed, he casts his eyes upon the bespectacled blond.

     Tadashi didn’t find his voice for a couple of minutes. He was stuck there until the reality and his voice came rushing back.

     “Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukk—” his voice faltered when he noticed the guy flinched but didn’t look back.

     His heart sank. Did his best friend just ignored him? Would he really just go—to wherever place he would—without even explaining everything, or even saying a simple goodbye?

     His legs finally gave up. He slumped onto the floor, watching Tsukishima’s back as it disappeared into the crowd heading towards the plane. He stared at nothingness; not realizing he was crying; and not realizing that the guy, who he thought ignored him a while ago, looked back with sadness hidden behind his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I had the inspiration to write once again. Yezzum.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Return

** CHAPTER 1                                                                                                                 **

**"** **ᴄᴏᴍᴇ** **ᴏɴ** **,** **ʏᴏᴜ** **ᴅᴏɴ** **'** **ᴛ** **ʜᴀᴠᴇ** any right to turn down Takeda-san's invitation," Yachi chided through the phone.

     "But—"

     "For the love of mincemeat Tadashi, I'm going to kidnap you right now whether you like it or not, so you don't have a choice. WE. ARE. GOING. And that includes you. Is that clear?" Hitoka Yachi hung up. She didn’t even bother waiting for Yamaguchi’s response despite the fact that she just asked a question. Well, that was probably for the best since Yamaguchi would’ve argued for another minute about how late it is at the moment, and how they were in a middle of the term, and  _why_ he shouldn’t come.

     Nevertheless, he got up. Looked for appropriate clothes—probably a flannel over a shirt, he thought. Well, that was his version of appropriate clothes for the occasion.

     For another inkling minutes, he heard a knock, accompanied by the creaking of the opening door.

     “If you’re going to open the door nonetheless, what’s the use of knocking?” Yamaguchi asked the blonde girl in front of his doorsteps. She was wearing a simple sweatshirt and a skirt. A small bag hanged by her shoulder.

     “That’s me being a polite kidnapper at the moment, Tadashi Yamaguchi,” Yachi grinned in replied as she ushered Yamaguchi out of his apartment while holding her sandals on the other hand.

     Yamaguchi sighed, reaching for his keys to lock the door to his apartment. “This is definitely not a good idea Yacchan. We have clas—”

     “Shut up with your reasons for a second will you?” Yachi cut him off and closing the door behind them, “If you weren’t that compelled to go with me, you wouldn’t be leaving your doors unlocked. Besides, you even changed clothes.”

     Yamaguchi finally shut his mouth. Girls really do have sharp tongues.

________________

 

Once inside their former teacher’s party venue, Yamaguchi had every urge to go home once again.

     It wasn’t because he hated parties—well probably a bit—but it was because he hated crowds. Especially the kind of crowds where eighty-five percent of them were a complete set of strangers to you, and to your face-recognizing brain. And the remaining fifteen percent were those who insinuate to make you stay.

     He sat uncomfortably on one of the seats in the corner, looking a bit nervous. The place looked just like a bar, with the dimly-lit room and its colorful party lights and loud music, so Yamaguchi didn’t notice when someone went to greet them.

     “Finally! You’ve come! I was worried Yacchan would’ve failed to convince you,” Sugawara-the-insinuator-number-one bemused.

     “Meh. I will not let him go lurk and rot in his apartment once again,” Yachi-the-insinuator-number-two chuckled. “Besides, this is a happy occasion shouldn’t we all celebrate?”

     “True. Who would’ve thought Takeda-san would be married? I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend to begin with.”

     “You were just too busy with Daichi-san, Sugawara-san.” Yachi teased.

     “Oh shush pumpkin.” Sugawara replied with a slight blush evident on his face.

     Most of the conversations just left out of Yamaguchi’s ears. He just stared into nothing in particular; watching nothing in particular; listening to nothing in particular. It actually helps with his anxiety to be honest.

     Only when Takeda-san finally spoke and introduced his future fiancée did Yamaguchi went back to reality. Not because the speech was touchy enough to make Tadashi listen and feel bad for every single-without-partners person in the world. Not because the future wife—the-oh-so-gorgeous-Koharu-Tsumugi—was tantalizing in her simple blue dress. It was because, after the introductions and the speech, Takeda-san dropped a bombshell, as if presenting a rare dessert after the main dish.

     He welcomed back a semi-unanonymous person who disappeared for almost four years.

     Standing before them was a tall blond guy with horn-rimmed glasses, wearing his awfully usual look. The guy whom Yamaguchi knew too well. The guy who made his heart beat in an unusual manner. The guy who also ‘kind-of’ haunted the same poor heart for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably take 161803398875 years-or-days, because of college stuff and such. So I'm kinda apologizing rn if I ever did take 161803398875 years-or-days to update.


	3. Chapter 2: Turning Away

** CHAPTER 2                                                                                                                 **

**"ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴀsᴛʟʏ, ᴋᴇɪ ᴛsᴜᴋɪsʜɪᴍᴀ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ** returned. I would like to think he came back because I’m finally engaged,” Takeda-san squeezed Koharu Tsumugi's—his fiancée—hand, “but he assured me it was because he’d be continuing his studies here.”

     Yamaguchi felt frozen in his seat. His eyes fixed on Kei Tsukishima, who’s wearing a jacket over a sweater and a shirt. His features looked more matured than Tadashi could remember. Although it seemed like his sense of fashion were still the same, he looked rather… striking.

     At that moment, everything seemed to stop. The time, the lights, the music, the noise, his breath, his mind and of course his heart. That poor foolish heart of his, betraying him once again.

     His mind began replaying random memories on the back of his head; relinquishing every aspect that it missed from the years they were apart as if everything happened yesterday. As if _nothing_ had actually happened. All those memories he locked in the very corners of his heart suddenly found its way out. It was supposedly happy recollections but he felt suffocated.

     He must’ve been too shocked that he didn’t notice that Hitoka Yachi has been nudging him by her elbow for minutes, her face tinted with worry until she delivered a nice blow making him grunt in the process.

     “Stop melting the ice cream before he realizes he’s all liquid,” Hitoka teased although there’s a clear hint of uncertainty in her voice. Maybe inviting Yamaguchi wasn’t a really good idea?

     Yamaguchi averted his gaze. Although his heart seemed to stop for a while, its beat suddenly thumped relentlessly inside his inner walls. He tried to refocus his thoughts into something else but unanswered questions filled his mind with unease.

     He tried to calm himself down, breathing in breathing out. He looked at Yachi for a long time, searching for approval. Since they’ve been friends for years Yachi knew exactly what Yamaguchi meant so she just nodded and said: “No worries. I’ll handle the rest. Just… Be safe. Phone me when you need help.”

     Yamaguchi nodded but didn’t say a word. He need not to.

     Clutching at his chest, which was now beating like crazy, he stood up ready to take leave. It’s getting nauseous. The bombshell, everything. His tears started to well up, without him knowing why.

     Yachi watched Yamaguchi leave and caught Tsukishima looking over. Probably confused why Yamaguchi left in a rush. Or probably just looking over to see his former teammates.

     Yachi waited for the bespectacled blond to either follow Yamaguchi or ask Yachi what happened. In fact, he half-expected him to run for Yamaguchi—those dramatic chase scene you can find in a typical romance novel—grabbing Yamaguchi’s arms and embracing him. But of course, as expected, Tsukishima never did any of those. He just stood there, watched his best friend leave.

     It was not until Sugawara-san called Tsukishima to join them over, that Tsukishima came over at their table, still silent as he can be. Awkwardness engulfed the air atrociously, especially on the two blonds who both have one thing common in their minds at the moment—Tadashi Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much really happened there sorry lol


	4. Chapter 3: Yachi, The Protective Mom

** CHAPTER 3                                                                                                                 **

**ʏᴀᴄʜɪ ғᴇʟᴛ ʀᴇʟᴇɴᴛʟᴇss. ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ** it was Friday—the last day for class this week, on her schedule. But because she hadn’t seen Yamaguchi since last night.

     If last night was a huge blow for her, well, all the more worse for Yamaguchi. Seeing his best friend after almost four long years without any trace had probably left Yamaguchi in a trance. And not seeing him in their first class was what made Yachi worry.

     Okay, call that overreacting but she had her reasons. No one knew Yamaguchi after those four long years except for _her._

     She shouldn’t have pursued inviting him to come last night. But what did she know? She wasn’t aware that Yamaguchi’s nightmare would befall on him again. She just hoped it wasn’t for the worst. She hoped that it was just another waking-up-late scenario that made the brunet missed his first class. But it never reassured her. Especially, when Yamaguchi never missed Calculus class… _ever_.

     So when Hitoka Yachi heard Tadashi went to his third and fourth subject, she eventually calmed down, as if a thorn was lifted off her throat.

     That was what Hinata had told her after excusing himself from the unbearable lecture, feigning the nearly bursting of his bladder. He didn’t actually want to stand away from his comfortable seat and go out, just to inform her that Tadashi came to their class hours ago. But since she never stopped flooding him with texts, leaving his phone vibrating on-every-freakin’-second, this leaves him to a query of questions.

     “What’s the matter about Yams missing Calculus class?” Hinata asked, obviously if it were him, he would gladly miss his first class especially when it involved Math.

     Yachi didn’t answer. She could’ve given Hinata mouthful of reasons why and a pee-break wouldn’t suffice it.

     “This is about last night isn’t it?” Hinata assumed. Though he never knew the whole story, he knew that Yamaguchi had suffered so much since Tsukishima left, and that makes him despise the blond more.

     Yachi felt silent. Hesitating. Then she quickly changed the subject, “So where is he now? You’ll have same classes later again, after 1 pm right?”

     “Mmm," he nodded. "You don’t have to worry so much. He looked fine to me even when we had that blond _douche_ as a classm—” Hinata’s voice trailed off just as when Yacchan’s face turned into grim, realizing he embarked an obviously marked territory.

     Before Hinata could even stop Yachi, she lunged off the hallway, heading towards nowhere, tugging Hinata while asking, “Tell me where his next class right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter. Sorry for the slow update. Had college, and org stuffs to attend to.


	5. Chapter 4: Reason Behind His Punctuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's second encounter with the blond.

** CHAPTER 4                                                                                                                 **

**ᴛᴀᴅᴀsʜɪ ʏᴀᴍᴀɢᴜᴄʜɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʟɪsᴛ** of things he was anticipating this whole semester, and being classmates with Kei Tsukishima for almost two subjects sharp definitely wasn’t on his list. And definitely not when the school counselor approached him before everything happened.

     Such luck.

     No matter how much his previous self would’ve wanted this to happen, the present Tadashi Yamaguchi detested it. Detested the idea of his once-peaceful-life-without-him crumbling just because the bespectacled blond came back.

     He reached for his pen, fidgeting. The very idea of his _former_ best friend being in the same class as his had been the most clichéd thing he could ever wish after that incident last night considering they were both on different degree programs.

     Hold up! It’s not like Tadashi looked up for Kei’s college degree. It just so happened that the whole class have been gossiping loud enough for everyone to hear, especially with Tadashi who have been hypersensitive ever since the blond entered the same room.

     The conversation mostly went on like this:

     “Isn’t he the new transferee?”

     “The one from Tokyo right? I wonder what brings him here when there are far more nicer universities around Tokyo?”

     “I heard he studied here until first year high.”

     “He’s kind of hot. I wonder what program is he taking?”

     “My friend told me he’s from engineering department.”

     Before the conversation could shift into another subject, the professor finally found his way to enter the room. Of course, like the previous classes, Kei had once again been the center of attraction by being acknowledged by the Advance Physics lecturer despite the fact that most of their classmates—especially the girls—already knew the blond. Who would’ve missed the rumors about an attractive guy from Tokyo finally transferring into their class in the middle of the semester, right?

     Tadashi stared at the board in front of him, trying to relive every detail of a conversation he had a while ago at lunch.

 

* * *

 

_On a café, a bit far outside the university sat the same gang: Hitoka Yachi, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Shoyo Hinata._

_“So you weren’t actually missing Calculus but instead has been called by the counselor early in the morning?” Hitoka Yachi interrogated._

_Tadashi just nodded, although guilt weighed him down. It’s not really the hundred-percent reason why he missed his first class. Letting Yacchan know about how he ended up not being able to be back with his sleeping routine and ended up waking late would definitely make her worry. Thank goodness the counselor interfered. Well, maybe not really a full thank goodness considering what he had to suffer for an entire-no-one-knows-how-long._

_“Asking you to help Tsukishima to cope into the class?” Hinata sipped his coffee with not much of an interest._

_“And you’re fine with it?” Hitoka continued before Yamaguchi could nod back again._

_A moment of silence had passed. Of course, he wasn’t fine with it. Who would’ve wanted_ him _back anyway? Who would’ve wanted one of his nightmares, his anxiety, to even come back?_

* * *

 

 

And now he had to deal with _him._ He wasn’t feeling all suffocated like last night, but the idea sent him enough tingling on his skin to know this wasn’t really a good idea. But who would’ve had the nerve to decline an offer coming from the counselor himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for updating so late. Apart from my dam busy sched, I also really suck at supporting plots, in short I actually suck at plots so ;-; forgive me everyone.
> 
> (And, sorry if this story kind of like goes in circles for a li'l while without the freakin' explanation. Well I kind of like it that way. But we'll get to know the whole story on the chapters to come. Like the real whole story about what happened on those four years. Especially why on earth did Yams had every urge not to meet Tsukishima aside from his own love problems. So please stay with me ;-; and bear with my slow updates ;-; thanks)


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

 

 

Hi guys. This is embarrassing. I mean after keeping you guys waiting for like... months and this is all you've got.

Well, first and foremost. I'm going to apologize for the non-updates on this story. Life has been too hard on me. College too (I'm on my last year... _Hopefully_?). And my emotional self as well. And since I'm also inexperienced in doing chapter-induced stories (I mostly write oneshots). Given all that, I have completely forgotten what I really intended with this fic. Talk about author's block and Tsukiyama block as well.

And just recently, I just got a very-very-very-late response from my former 'beta' (sorry he doesn't like being called that lol since I don't really have an official one and he's just -poof- commenting and gradually helping me on my writing pursuit).

Well there's that, I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story from where I left off or if I'm going to rewrite it from scratch.

But welp. Thank you guys for supporting anyways. I might probably be publishing oneshots for the meantime if my time allows me so.

Once again. Thank you guys *sniffs*. 'Til next time! Love y'all!

(If anybody wants to contact me or something for no real reason:

IG: quijesart)

(Oh yes that's just me promoting my account sorry. Nevemind that lol)

See ya when I see ya (virtually)

~quijes


End file.
